JUGUETES
by Liss83
Summary: La vida de la alta sociedad concedia privelegios irrechazables
1. JUGUETES PARA NIÑOS

Las calles podían ser terriblemente peligrosas para cualquiera y mucho mas cuando se era un niño huérfano y solitario. Eso fue lo que habían aprendido ambos. Viktor Krum, después de fugarse del orfanato al que lo llevaron para esperar a sus familiares que lo llevarían de vuelta a Bulgaria después de la muerte de sus padres, y Cedric Diggory, quien huyo de casa debido al maltrato de su padre alcohólico

Ambos huían cuidándose mutuamente de los abusivos que se aprovechaban de todos. Sobrevivir se había vuelto un asunto cotidiano y desconfiar de todo una forma de lograrlo, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro.  
Sin embargo cuando él llegó y les ofreció ese trato, les fue imposible rehusarse

* * *

Los Riddle Potter eran una de las parejas mas ricas de Gran Bretaña. Tenían infinidad de negocios y solo se codeaban con la crema y nata de la alta sociedad europea. Estar en presencia de ellos era considerado un privilegio incluso para los reyes y mandatarios de Europa.  
Tenían un hijo que se veía como cualquier joven apuesto de quince años, a pesar de que se llego a creer que tenia algún desequilibrio mental dado que se dejaba ver muy poco ante las cámaras, y cuando lo hacia era acompañando a sus padres y prácticamente no hablaba jamás. Tom y James no confirmaban ni negaban ninguna de las cada vez mas locas teorías acerca de su unigénito, simplemente… las ignoraban

Sentado en la ventana de su habitación, Harry veía caer la nieve mientras lloraba en silencio. Estaba mortalmente aburrido. Hacia meses que sus padres le habían prometido ese juguete, y hasta ahora nada. Tenia todo un cuarto inmenso lleno de ellos, pero no le atraían ya. Él quería ese que había visto esa noche cuando había ido al cine con sus padres. Sabia que su padre ya estaba haciendo los arreglos para que él lo tuviera, pero demoraba mucho. Él quería jugar.

Una mano suave le limpio las lagrimas mientras un brazo lo rodeaba por los hombros y unos labios le besaron el pelo

\- Papá prometió traértelo – dijo James – ¿No confías en él? – Harry asintió intentando ya no llorar – entonces lo va hacer.  
\- Harry – dijo Tom entrando en el lugar –, mira – dos chicos mas o menos de su edad entraron tímidamente mirando hacia todos los lados  
\- ¡Los trajiste! – grito Harry emocionado  
\- Te lo prometí ¿no? – dijo Tom sonriendo –. Tu papá y yo debemos salir. Ya sabes las reglas  
\- No salir de la habitación y dormirme temprano  
\- Buen niño – dijo su papá besándole la frente  
\- Diviértete – dijo su papi James abrazándolo para luego besarle el pelo – te amo.

Sus padres salieron cerrando la puerta tras de si, mientras los otros niños miraban a su alrededor

\- ¿Tienes dos papás? – pregunto Viktor  
\- ¿Cómo es que tienes dos papás? -pregunto Cedric sorprendido  
\- No se – dijo Harry –, pero son míos y de nadie mas  
\- Tienes una linda habitación – dijo Viktor  
\- ¡Y llena de juguetes! – añadió Cedric sorprendido.  
\- ¿Qué se llaman? – pregunto Harry  
\- Yo soy Cedric – dijo sonriendo – y él es Viktor  
\- Vamos a jugar a la casita – dijo Harry emocionado  
\- ¡Eso es de niñas! – protesto Viktor  
\- ¿Qué son niñas? – dijo Harry frunciendo las cejas. Tanto Cedric como Viktor se miraron entre si y lanzaron una carcajada estruendosa – ¿de que se ríen? – pregunto Harry algo molesto  
\- Eres gracioso – dijo Cedric sentándose en la cama.  
\- ¡Dije que quiero jugar a la casita! – grito Harry – así que tienen que usar vestido

La ropa de ambos niños cambiaron al instante en dos vestidos que le llegaban hasta la rodillas y un par de zapatillas

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto Cedric nervioso  
\- ¡Quítamelo ahora! – exigió Viktor intentando hacerlo él mismo  
\- Vamos a jugar que Cedric y yo estábamos casados – dijo Harry – y que yo llegaba a la casa y él me esperaba para cenar, como lo hacen mi papi y mi papá. Pero yo llegaba tarde porque me había ido a verte a ti Viktor porque eras mi novia y me querías mucho mucho. Mi tío Rodolphus tiene un novio y por eso pelea a veces con mi tía Bella.  
Pero Cedric y yo no lo haremos. Ahora ve hacer la cena.

Una fuerza empujo a Cedric a un rincón de la habitación donde todo estaba ambientado como si fuese una cocina real. Los víveres aparecieron y sus manos empezaron a moverse como si realmente supieran que hacer. Él no entendía que pasaba.

Harry salió y entro segundos después con un ramo de flores

\- Cariño, ya llegue y mira lo que te traje – le entrego el ramo  
\- ¿Pensé que no vendrías? – dijo Viktor y en su rostro se notaba la sorpresa ya que no había sido su intensión decir eso  
\- Te extrañaba mucho – dijo abrazándolo y acariciándole los glúteos – pero Cedric sospecha y no quiero que se altere en su estado  
\- ¿Qué estado? – pregunto el búlgaro realmente intrigado  
\- No se – dijo el moreno – los adultos siempre dicen eso. Ahora ríe. Estas feliz de verme.  
\- Estoy feliz de verte – dijo Viktor sonriendo abrazándose a él mientras Harry le acariciaba los muslos por debajo del vestido – tienes que venir mas seguido  
\- El próximo fin de semana iremos al teatro – susurro besándole el cuello  
\- Prefiero quedarme aquí – susurro Viktor sin saber porque cerro los ojos – ¡contigo!  
\- Si eso te hace feliz – dijo Harry llevándolo hacia atrás hasta llegar a la cama y acostarlo boca arriba – nos quedaremos  
\- No saldremos de esta cama durante días – susurró Viktor mientras Harry le quitaba lentamente el vestido – justo como ahora

Viktor quería gritar que se detuviera, empujarlo lo mas lejos posible y salir corriendo de ese lugar con Cedric, pero simplemente no se podía mover. Era como si su cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia y quisiera que ese muchacho hiciera lo que quisiese con él.  
Harry hizo un movimiento raro con la mano y ambos estuvieron completamente desnudos. Se sentó en el pecho de Viktor y le coloco su miembro entre los labios. Estos se empezaron a mover, extrayendo todo lo qué había en él. Luego Harry lo acaricio como si en verdad se tratara de lo mas hermoso que existiera, le flexiono las piernas dejando su ano completamente expuesto. Lentamente, y sin una preparación previa, se fue enterrando en él. Las lagrimas de Viktor cayeron pero su boca no era capaz de pronunciar ni una sílaba mientras su cuerpo era movido a voluntad del ojis verde. Algo tibió lo baño por dentro minutos. Luego su cuerpo fue abandonado sin miramientos y arrastrado a un rincón en donde quedo inmóvil.  
Vio desde ahí como el moreno salía de la recamara y segundos después entraba para abrazar desde atrás a su amigo que seguía cocinando como si nada hubiese pasado momentos atrás.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día cariño? – dijo Cedric sonriendo  
\- Extrañándote – Harry lo abrazo acariciándole el enorme vientre que le había crecido de la nada, era como si estuviera embarazado ¿Cómo eso era posible?  
\- Te vez cansado – dijo Harry besándole el hombro – vamos a la cama – susurro colando su mano por debajo del vestido

Cedric solo sonrió mientras Harry lo desvestía y lo sentaba en su piernas. No se dio cuenta de nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El moreno se enterró en lo mas profundo. Ni siquiera un quejido mínimo salió de sus labios. Los movimientos pélvicos de Harry lo lastimaban pero nada podía hacer. Parecían muñecas en manos de una niña caprichosa. Simples juguetes nada mas.  
Lo repitió durante horas. Entraba y salía. Se cansaba de uno, decía que iba a su otra casa y tomaba al otro. Una y otra y otra vez.

En un determinado momento entro James y sonrió al ver como hacia que ambos chicos le hacían sexo con su boca

\- ¿Qué tal tus nuevos juguetes? – dijo James acariciándole el cabello  
\- ¡Bonitos! – grito Harry en medio de una carajadas  
\- Ahora cámbiate – dijo besándole la frente – porque vamos a comer a casa de Draco  
\- ¡Dragón! – dijo con otro grito y corriendo a vestirse con una túnica de color verde esmeralda

James sonrió moviendo negativamente la cabeza. Diez minutos después salían de la habitación olvidándose de los otros chicos en tirados desnudos en el suelo en posiciones incomodas sin poderse mover y con las luces apagadas

Entrada la madrugada James abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Tom que traía a su hijo en brazos completamente dormido, este lo arropo mientras James hacia una gesto con la mano y los chicos nuevamente estuvieron con los vestidos que sus hijo había les había puesto, luego los hizo levitar hasta una habitación adjunta. Esta estaba llena de enormes cajas en las que habían chicos igual de petrificados como Viktor y Cedric. Sobre cada caja había un nombre diferente como Lee Jordán, Dean Thomas ,Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Terry Boot, Terence Higgs, Marcus Flint entre muchos otros.  
Los coloco en las cajas que tenían sus nombres ya escritos en la parte superior y salió de la habitación dejándola en completa oscuridad cuando cerro la puerta. Su hijo ya estaba con pijama. Les dieron un beso cada uno y cuando iban a salir lo escucharon decir "Ron" en un susurro. Con un movimiento de varita de Tom un pelirrojo apareció en la cama con un diminuto vestido verde. Lo acomodo entre los brazos de su hijos sin que el pelirrojo pudiese evitarlo. Le dieron otro beso en la frente al pelinegro y salieron dejando el lugar sumido en el silencio y la obscuridad. En medio de su sueño, Harry le acaricio la entre pierna del pelirrojo que no podía hacer nada por defenderse.


	2. JUGUETES PARA ADULTOS

Al salir de la habitación de su hijo, James se abrazo a su esposo que le beso el cabello

\- ¿Cansado? – pregunto Tom  
\- No – dijo James sonriendo – solo pensaba en Harry. Ya tiene un año y medio y…  
\- ¿Te gustaría darle un hermanito? – dijo Tom sonriendo con picardía  
\- Tenemos una buena posición, no nos falta nada – dijo James mordiéndose el labio inferior  
\- Si nos falta – dijo Tom besándole el cuello –, practicar  
\- Tom – dijo James riendo por lo bajo –. Oye recuerdas a aquel juguete para adulto que teníamos antes de que Harry nazca  
\- ¿En qué estas pensando? – dijo Tom sonriendo  
\- Apenas y tenemos doscientos cincuenta años – susurro James en el oído de su pareja – Harry crecería mas saludable con otro bebe en casa  
\- ¿Y Albus en que parte de la ecuación entra ? – dijo Tom con los ojos cerrados  
\- ¡Tom, es un juguete! – dijo James sonriendo – por favor, él esta aquí para divertirnos  
\- Yo puedo divertirte solo – protesto Tom –, no necesito ayuda

James lanzo una carcajada y haciendo un movimiento con su mano apareció un hombre alto con barba plateada, piel blanca y ojos azules sin brillo. Vestía una túnica larga, y una pequeña liga envolvía su barba la mitad. Al aparecer en la habitación, respiro hondo como si volviese a la vida después de mucho tiempo

\- Sigue igual de lindo – dijo James quitándose la ropa lentamente - ¿recuerdas como lo encontramos?

*** FLASHBACK ***

A principio del siglo XX, Albus Dumbledore era un joven ambicioso que quería vivir grandes aventuras. Junto a su mejor amigo, Gellert Grindelwald, un muchacho igual de soñador y ambicioso que él, con quien planearon recorrer él mundo. Tenían grandes planes para abrirse paso en la alta sociedad hasta lograr situarse en lo mas alto y hacer grandes cambios. Aunque el cambio mas importante que le interesaba a Albus era la aceptación de parejas del mismo sexo. Soñaba con un mundo donde pudiese expresar su amor sin miedos. Sabia de un lugar en América donde podían empezar esa revolución, por lo que consiguieron dos boletos en la sensación del momento, El Titanic, desgraciadamente la noche anterior su mundo cambio.  
Un hombre alto y de cuerpo esbelto se le acerco, se presento como Tom Riddle y le invito un trago, diciendo que se había peleado con su esposa y debía pensar en un buen regalo para que lo perdonase. Un trago los llevó a otro y a otro mas. Y cuando reacciono estaba en un callejón oscuro siendo acariciado por aquel extraño. Sus manos memorizaban cada milímetro de piel expuesta y las contrarias lo llevaban al cielo. Estaba tan borracho que no recordaba cuando llegaron a esa lujosa habitación.  
Su ropa desapareció y no pudo evitar sonreír extasiado al sentir como era obligado a ponerse de rodillas. El hombre apareció ante él completamente desnudo y con su hombría a la altura de su cara, la cual tomo con total gula. Le fue imposible pensar en sí de la misma forma sabría Gellert. Como ansiaba estar ya en América y vivir ese amor, púes estaba completamente convencido de que era correspondido, aunque por razones obvias jamás le contaría este desliz.  
Besaba, lamia y mordía todo lo que tenia a su alcance. Se sentía en la gloría. No quería que eso cambiase jamás. Ya imaginaba como seria tenerlo dentro…

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente y como si tuviese resortes en las piernas, estuvo de pie intentando cubrir su desnudez.

\- ¿Tom? – dijo con intriga en la voz el recién llegado  
\- ¡Arruinaste la sorpresa! – dijo este con molestia  
\- ¿Qué sorpresa? – dijo este intrigado  
\- Para ti – dijo Tom señalando a Albus que intentaba vestirse deprisa  
\- ¿Hablas enserio? – dijo James sorprendido – ¿No te molesta…?  
\- Claro que no – dijo Tom sonriendo – es solo… un juguete  
\- Mi amor – dijo James abrazándose a su esposó – nada, ni nadie te remplazaría á ti. Eres el amor dé mi vida  
\- Sera mejor que me vaya – dijo Albus  
\- ¿Quieres probarlo ahora? – dijo Tom  
\- Quiero que lo probemos – dijo James recalcando el plural – juntos

Tom hizo una floritura con la mano y Albus apareció acostado a los píes de la cama con las piernas flexionadas, expuesto totalmente. Desde ahí vio como lentamente Tom desvestía entre besos y caricias a James sin que él se pudiera mover. Lo lleno de atenciones con su boca, en especial la parte que estaba entre sus piernas. En la habitación solo se escuchaba una sinfonía de suspiros y suaves quejidos. Una que otra palabra romántica se les escapo a ambos

\- Estoy listo – susurro James después de un rato y Albus sintió como era nuevamente arrastrado bocabajo hasta la cama, con sus piernas aun flexionadas dejando su ano completamente expuesto. Estaba asustado. No sabia como había terminado en esa situación

\- Aquí vamos – escucho decir a Tom y sin mas avisos sintió como algo se abría paso por entre sus piernas desde el exterior provocándole un dolor indescriptible. Sentía como lo estuvieran abriendo justo por la mitad. No había ningún tipo dé cuidados para con él, a pesar que cada cierto tiempo Tom preguntaba si todo estaba bien y entre jadeos James aseguraba que estaba de maravilla  
\- Quiero probar como trabaja su boca – dijo James

Lo giro dejándolo boca arriba, gateo hasta colocar su entrepierna a la altura de su boca, bajo un poco sus caderas y lo obligó a abrir su boca, coloco su miembro en esta mientras Tom entraba en él logrando que el movimiento le daba el doble de placer.  
Albus se sentía un objeto, nada mas. Algo que solamente estaba destinado al disfrute de ese par de enfermos.

Fueron muchas horas, muchas posiciones, muchas humillaciones. Al llegar el día. Lo colocaron en un closet qué estaba en el piso quedando la puerta bajo la cama y lo olvidaron en él.

*** FIN DEL FLASHBACK ***

Volvió en si cuando sintió como lo acostaban en la cama. Muy de vez en cuando lo sacaban de ahí, se divertían con él y lo olvidaban nuevamente en ese lugar. Nunca entendió como es que esos hombres no envejecían. Recordaba que hubo una época en los que veía a James gordo, pero no era de la forma normal. Era como sí estuviera embarazado. Ya nada le parecía extraño. También recordaba haber escuchado llantos de niños tiempo después y hablar de alguien llamado Harry.

Tal como siempre que lo sacaban de su agujero, esa noche lo usaron como si no hubiera un mañana. Tanto James como Tom hicieron y deshicieron de su cuerpo a voluntad. En la madrugada los escucho hablar entre risas

\- ¿Seguro que quieres otro hijo? – pregunto Tom – tal vez ya somos muy mayores para ello  
\- Te recuerdo que apenas y llegamos a los trescientos años – dijo James acariciándole el pecho  
\- Disculpa – dijo Tom acariciándole la cintura – me olvidaba que no somos humanos y que un año de ellos es diez nuestro.  
\- ¡Iug! – dijo James molesto – gracias, me siento un viejo  
\- Perdón, amor -dijo Tom abrazándose a él – es que Harry se ve como adolescente ý a veces me olvido que para nuestra especie solo tiene un año y medio, es y un bebe… tienes razón Harry necesita un hermano para crecer feliz, los juguetes no bastan  
\- Entonces basta de palabras – dijo James – y vamos a practicar para ese hermanito que necesita Harry

Con un movimiento de mano Tom atrajo nuevamente el juguete favorito de su esposo.

Albus Dumbledore solo había querido pasar un buen rato con un amante ocasional y había terminado bajo una cama a disposición de dos dementes que no sentían respeto por nada ni nadie. Sus pensamientos se perdieron en un amor que nunca vivió, en un intento desesperado por escapar de lo que era su infierno personal


End file.
